


false god

by champagnekiss (mintcigars)



Series: taylor swift x haikyuu week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: HWSwiftWeek2020, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Intercourse, Sexual Tension, Unhealthy Relationships, toxic relationshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintcigars/pseuds/champagnekiss
Summary: 'even if it's a false god'(idk how to summarise this)written for ts x hq weeks 2020
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: taylor swift x haikyuu week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922032
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	false god

**Author's Note:**

> please do leave comments and kudos that mean so much to me!

they were stupid to think that this could work between them. there were false declarations falling upon their lips, they couldn't take it back right now. they should've knew, there were too many differences between them. 'I would do everything for you' they said to each other, 'I would abandon everything for you, just for you' they swore again in front of each other.

yet when arguments came, their relationship almost broke each time, the 'break up' words seemed easy enough to say in this kind of situation. people had warned them countless of times, that they weren't compatible. they wouldn't last a lifetime. that a relationship only led by love, following it blindly would some day come back and bite you at the end. they knew, but did they care? no, kuroo and daishou never cared.

still when times like this came, both of them hoped for a getaway. they found it, they knew it wasn't healthy. but oh god, angry fucking between them was always the best session they had, better than any other sessions. religions in each other lips between the breathless kisses they exchanged. hips snapping against each other like those were their altar. the sounds they made, crying and chanting each other names like they were worshipping. it was kind of true, they did worship this love even with all of it mistakes, even this was a false god.

hell was when they fought with each other. stubborn minds crashing against each other, what did you expect? but kuroo and daishou knew heaven was a thing too, because they went to heaven when they went through 'hell' first. those moments were a bliss for both of them. while kuroo's lips trailed on daishou necks while daishou whimpered, both making confessions, begging one another to not leave them alone.

“don't leave me” and “I love you”s left their lips so loosely, scared and at the same time trying to forget their fights earlier. praising their bodies and the pleasure sound they elicit from each other. hoping with this, they could get away from those fights. how foolish, but that was how kuroo and daishou worked. kuroo's thrusts became more and more impatient, signaling he was close before he finally came all over daishou's body. not long after daishou followed by, screaming kuroo's name while his minds were seeing stars. both of them were living blissfully right now, trying to savor every moments of this as long as they could get. because they knew their heaven were breakable.


End file.
